


deke's daisy (sexbot daisy)

by Darkening



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 06, Slaverquake - Freeform, Virtual Reality Daisy Johnson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkening/pseuds/Darkening
Summary: Deke's VR version of Daisy has one purpose, to please him in every way possible.





	deke's daisy (sexbot daisy)

**Author's Note:**

> When the AOS writers hand you lemons (sleazeball Deke) you make lemonade (sleazy fic)

Deke slammed into his office, before locking the door.

The day was fucked, his girlfriend Sequoia was a stupid bitch, and he needed _her_ , his Daisy.

Deke sighed as he slid into the virtual reality world where everything would be okay, where Daisy would be his and under his control.

* * *

"I love you controlling me," a sexy voice purred. It was Quake, The Destroyer of Worlds, Daisy Johnson, newly improved with modifications. "It's all I want."

"I know you do," Deke said, his heart skipping a beat. The first modification he made - after the DDD tits- was to dumb her down to baser instincts."Will you do anything for me?"

"Anything."

Deke grinned, getting relaxed. "Time to strip, Ms. Johnson."

Daisy slinked towards him, her buxom breasts jiggling as she moved, her eyes dark with desire. "Undress me, lover."

"If you insist." Deke's hands trailed to Daisy's pert breasts in her Quake suit. "You like doing this, don't you?" He lowered her zipper showing more of her flesh. "Exposing yourself to me?"

"Only for you," Daisy cooed. Her nipples were dark and elongated and she moaned when Deke began pulling on them.

"Remember how you treated me when we first met?" Deke began pushing her suit down her body till her breasts were exposed. "You acted better than me." 

"I'm sorry, Dekey," Daisy bit her lip as she pulled off her Quake suit, eager to show herself. "I needed a stiff cock."

 **"Sexbot Daisy. Fuck toy."** Deke issued a command to the Framework he'd created, his eyes glowing. The effect of the command was as if an aphrodisiac was now flowing through her veins. 

Her face relaxed and her eyes grew sultry as she let out a low moan as she touched her pussy. She needed to be fucked.

 **"Floor** ," Deke ordered, loving that this version of Daisy obeyed. Like clockwork, she moved into an all fours position with her ass in the air, and her face lifted and mouth open and tongue out.

Deke's cock throbbed at how slutty she looked, but this wasn't about him. His business was in trouble and he'd promised members of the board that they could fuck a version of the powerful Quake. His virtual Daisy Johnson was about to be whored out, a cum slut for the highest bidders to be mercilessly fucked like the cunt the real-life Daisy was.

He glanced at the clock- he had ten minutes till the visitors arrived-  so he unzipped his pants and took out his rigid cock already leaking with precum.

"You are my whore, " he praised, rubbing Daisy's cheeks and lips with his dick. "I wish the real you would do this." 

"It's what I need, deep inside." 

"A cock fucking your sarcastic mouth shut?" Deke angled towards her greedy open mouth and she didn't answer as she began hungrily sucking his cock, licking and slurping like it was an oft denied treat. 

No one watching would know that Deke fucked sexbot Daisy every morning, and every night, and sometimes during lunch. His fantasies were getting more depraved, which was a win-win since his turn on was seeing Daisy whored out and reduced to a slut. 

She started fondling then sucking on his sensitive balls, and when she fingered him in the ass, to that spot he loved, he groaned.

He loved this Daisy so much.

 


End file.
